VHOPE EVERYWHERE
by KahoriKen
Summary: hanya kumpulan fic vhope yg langsung tamat(?) atau bisa disebut one-shoot. bisa juga song-fic/? yg penting langsung tamat hehe.
1. Chapter 1

hai hai ini ff pertamaku yg aku publish di ffn :v semoga membawa berkah(?)

happy reading~

VHOPE EVERYWHERE

.

.

.

.

Perfume

Di siang yang basah karena sedang turun hujan, seorang pemuda tengah duduk di sebuah sofa empuk sambil menonton tv. Entah itu tv ditonton atau tidak, tapi rasanya pandangannya itu kosong. Atau bisa disebut 'blank'. Kalau menurutku itu lebih menjurus ke madesu(?) /abaikan. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Terkadang duduk, lalu tiduran, lalu duduk lagi, tiduran lagi. Begitu terus sampai seseorang masuk melewati pintu utama.

"aku pulang." Ucap orang yang baru masuk itu. Orang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan itu. Ia hanya menemukan sesosok(?) manusia tanpa semangat hidup sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah blank-nya.

"eh sepi? Yang lain kemana tae?" tanya orang itu pada si pemilik wajah blank. Oke, namanya Kim Taehyung atau sering disebut V. Salah satu anggota dari boy group Bangtan Boys.

"jin hyung mengajak jungkook pergi ke supermarket. Kalau jimin tidak usah kau tanya dia selalu mengekori jungkook." Jawab taehyung pada orang yang menanyainya tadi. Sedang orang itu hanya menjawab dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O yang beberapa detik kemudian huruf O tersebut tertutup dan menampilkan sebuah seringaian kecil di bibirnya. Ia mendekati taehyung dan duduk disebelahnya. Orang itu duduknya sangat mepet seperti sedang naik angkot yang penuh penumpang saja. Padahal masih banyak ruang di sisi sofa tersebut.

"tae tae-ah.." bisik orang itu tepat di telinga taehyung. Si pemilik telinga bergidik merinding karena nafas orang itu yang menyapu telinganya.

"mau apa kau hyung? Jangan membuatku merinding." Ucap taehyung sedikit tegang. Orang itu-em langsung saja lah ya, tidak enak kalau terus disebut orang itu-Jung Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi muka yang seperti ingin menerkam mangsa di depannya. Sedangkan si mangsa hanya gagap dan memundurkan wajahnya perlahan.

"h-hy..ung.." ucap taehyung terbata. Ugh, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat ini kalau kalian ingin tahu. Sedangkan si pelaku terus mendekatkan wajahnya sampai tiba-tiba-

"tunggu dulu hyung." Ucap taehyung menghentikan aktivitas hoseok. Dia mengendus bau badan hoseok seperti anak kucing yang mengendus makanannya.

"baunya seperti parfum suga hyung." Ia menghentikan aktivitas mengendusnya itu. Ditatapnya tajam mata seseorang di depannya. Seperti meminta penjelasan. "apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama suga hyung tadi?" tanya taehyung seperti sedang menginterogasi tersangka pembunuhan.

"tidak ada. Aku hanya membantunya mengarang lagu tae." Jawab hoseok jujur. Sungguh, tadi mereka bertiga-ditambah namjoon-hanya mengarang lagu untuk persiapan comeback mereka tahun depan. Tapi sepertinya namja di depannya ini tidak mempercayai kata-kata hoseok barusan.

"bohong." Ucap taehyung singkat lalu mengalihkan mukanya. Hoseok bingung. Dia merasa sudah jujur tapi baby alien-panggilan sayang hoseok untuk taehyung-nya ini tidak mempercayainya. Tidak bisakah kau melihat kejujuran di mata hoseok, tae?

"sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong sayang. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya hoseok bingung melihat kekasihnya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Padahal memang biasanya taehyung itu aneh. Tapi ini anehnya beda. Kayak ada pait-paitnya gitu(?)

"pergilah hyung. Aku sedang tidak mau melihatmu sekarang. Kembalilah ke studio bersama rapmon hyung dan suga hyung. Biarkan saja aku sendiri." Ucap taehyung dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"tidak akan. Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kau kenapa?" tanya hoseok lagi. Kali ini nadanya sedikit tinggi dan agak dingin.

"kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi." Taehyung berdiri dan akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan hoseok sendiri. Namun sebelum taehyung melangkah tangannya ditarik oleh hoseok yang membuat posisi mereka berhadapan sekarang. Hoseok menatap mata taehyung, sedangkan taehyung hanya diam menatap karpet yang dipijaknya sekarang. Ia tak berani melihat mata hoseok yang menatapnya agak geram itu.

"apakah masalah parfum ini? Sayang, dengarkan aku. Sungguh, tadi aku hanya membantu suga hyung membuat lagu dan merancang beberapa koreo yang akan kita pakai untuk comeback tahun depan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan suga hyung selain itu. Masalah parfum ini, apa kau tak tahu kalau parfumku habis? Makanya aku meminta parfum suga hyung karena sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku belum mandi."

"mwo? Jadi kau belum mandi hyung? Aigoo..kalau jin hyung tau soal ini pasti kau akan dilempar panci hyung." Ucap taehyung sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau kekasihnya ini akan benar-benar dilempar panci oleh sesepuhnya BTS itu.

"lupakan soal panci. Kau mengerti kan sekarang? Tidak marah denganku lagi kan?" tanya hoseok. Wajahnya sedikit ketar-ketir. Takut kalau baby aliennya ini masih marah padanya.

"hmm. Baiklah aku mengerti hyung. Ne, aku tidak marah." Ucap taehyung menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat hoseok gemas.

"thankyou my baby alien~" ucap hoseok tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut taehyung lalu memeluknya erat.

Acara teletubbies-alias berpelukan- pun selesai. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di kamar, hanya berdua. Jangan tanya kapan mereka menuju ke kamarnya. Ehem, dan jangan tanya juga apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Kalian pasti mengerti kan?

END.

slesai untuk chapter ini. silahkan kritik dan saran maybe? thankyou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

aku datang lagi di one-shoot selanjutnya~ sebelumnya aku berterimakasih yg udah review di chapter yang pertama. itu ff debut aku di ffn. gak nyangka ada juga yg respone xD terimakasih banyak kaliaaaannn~ sekarang silahkan enjoy one-shoot aku yg ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan~ happy reading~

VHOPE EVERYWHERE

.

.

.

.

A Kiss?

"hyung, cium aku!"

Hening.

Kaget. Shock. Dan rasa tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu. Jung Hoseok bingung dengan yang diucapkan pemuda disampingnya barusan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut. Dan jangan lupa wajah shocknya. Merasa tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, pemuda disampingnya itu mengerang frustasi lalu berjalan menghentakkan kakinya kesal mendahului hoseok. Sadar merasa ditinggal, hoseok meneriaki namanya.

"tae!" hoseok menyusul namja itu yang diketahui bernama Kim Taehyung. Kekasihnya. Ehem.

"tunggu hyung dong." Hoseok berhasil mensejajarkan langkah mereka kembali. Sedang taehyung hanya menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan langkah yang masih dihentakkan.

"why baby?" tanya hoseok sok polos. Sebenarnya ia tahu kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini karena apa.

"nothing." Jawab taehyung sesingkat-singkatnya. Merasa diacuhkan, hoseok menahan tangan taehyung.

"katakan, ada apa?" tanya hoseok lagi.

"aku.." taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya. Mau membuat teka teki sepertinya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya hoseok sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan. "cepat katakan kim taehyung." Ucap hoseok menuntut.

"akuinginkaumenciumkuhyung!" ucap taehyung cepat, tanpa jeda. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat ketika mengatakan itu. Sekali lagi. Hoseok shock. Kenapa? Karena sesungguhnya mereka belum pernah berciuman. Bahkan mencium pipi pun mereka belum pernah. Benar-benar pasangan yang alim(?) Oh ya, satu lagi, sebenarnya juga taehyung belum pernah meminta hal seperti ini pada hoseok. Padahal hoseok ngebet pengen nyium ukenya. Tapi untung hoseok masih sabar. Ia tahu taehyung masih polos. Tidak pernah merasakan ciuman yang sesungguhnya antara sepasang kekasih. Dan kenapa taehyung tiba-tiba meminta? Salahkan lah Park Jimin. Dia provokator dari semua tindakan nyeleweng taehyung. Salah satunya ini. Jimin tau taehyung belum pernah berciuman, maka dari itu ia menyuruh taehyung meminta kepada hoseok sebuah ciuman. Jimin berkata 'taehyung, kau ini sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi kau belum pernah berciuman. Astaga kau ini cupu sekali huh? Bukannya kau memiliki pacar? Minta lah padanya. Dan ketika kau mendapatkan ciuman itu, hidupmu akan bahagia dunia akhirat.'

Dasar iblis.

Oke, back to vhope. Hoseok masih speechless. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Taehyung masih setia menutup matanya. Ia merasakan nafas hangat menyapu wajahnya.

CUP

Bibir mereka berhasil menempel. Hanya menempel, catat itu. Tapi taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan perlakuan hoseok yang langsung menciumnya itu. Reflex taehyung mendorong tubuh hoseok hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hoseok menatap taehyung bingung. Ia melihat mata taehyung yang agak berair. Oh tunggu, taehyung tidak sedang menangis kan?

"tae.." gumam hoseok pelan. Diperhatikannya lagi mata berair itu. Dan tak lama setetes air jatuh dari sana menjalari pipi taehyung.

Oh tidak. Taehyung menangis.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Hoseok tak tahan melihat air mata itu. Dalam batinnya ia terus merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. "tae..maafkan aku.." tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang membuat pemandangan wajah manis taehyung rusak seketika. Sebelum berhasil meraih wajahnya, taehyung sudah lari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan hoseok yang terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

Taehyung terus meraung-raung sambil meninju bantal tak berdosa. "bodoh! Kim Taehyung kau sangat bodoh!" dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa bantal itu yang menjadi pelampiasannya? Kenapa dia tidak memukul dirinya sendiri? Tidak, taehyung terlalu lemah untuk itu.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya. Wajahnya seperti orang putus asa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah seperti penuh semangat.

"aku harus minta maaf pada hoseok hyung." Ia menghapus kasar air matanya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya keluar kamar dengan langkah yang memburu. Sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat.

"tae? Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang namja berparas cantik bernama Kim Seokjin yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama kekasihnya.

"mengunjungi hoseok hyung." Jawabnya singkat dan berlalu keluar rumah.

"ada apa dengannya? Tadi dia menangis aku kira mereka sedang ada masalah. Tapi sekarang apa mereka akan berkencan?" ucapnya bingung dengan tingkah adiknya yang terkadang random itu.

"sudahlah baby. Biarkan mereka mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri. Lagipula mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa kan? Bukannya kau percaya pada taehyung hm?" ucap lembut seorang namja yang duduk disebelahnya-Kim Namjoon, kekasihnya. Jin menghela nafasnya "baiklah, semoga tidak terjadi apa apa pada mereka."

.

.

Taehyung bingung. Ia sudah memencet bel rumah itu beratus ratus kali, tapi tidak ada yang membuka pagar besi itu. Ia mulai cemas. Kekasihnya dihubungi juga tidak menjawab.

"hoseok hyung..maafkan aku. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?" Gumamnya cemas. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan pagar besi kediaman Jung. Sampai seseorang menghentikan aktivitas mondar mandirnya itu.

"tae?" panggil seorang namja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya, Jung Hoseok. "kau sedang apa?" tanya hoseok dengan maju perlahan mendekati taehyung.

"umm..hyung.." ia menggantung perkataannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "soal tadi..aku.." ucapnya terputus putus. Namun hoseok tetap setia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan namja manis dihadapannya ini. "aku minta maaf..tidak seharusnya aku menangis seperti tadi. Aku hanya belum siap." Gumamnya sangat pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi karena suasana sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sekitar jalanan ini, hoseok masih mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan taehyung. Hoseok mengehela nafasnya pelan. "kalau kau belum siap kenapa kau memintanya tae? Aku jadi merasa berdosa telah menodaimu." Ucap hoseok merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada taehyung tadi sore. "aku juga minta maaf, seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau belum-"

"aku siap hyung!" ucapnya memotong perkataan hoseok. "sekarang aku sudah siap. Dan untuk kapanpun akan selalu siap!" ucapnya mantap tanpa keraguan. Lagi-lagi hoseok dibuat shock. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "err benarkah?" tanyanya dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan mantap dari taehyung. "kalau begitu.." ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada taehyung hingga punggung taehyung mencium dinding di sisi pagar. Ia mengunci tubuh taehyung dengan menopang tangan kanannya pada sisi dinding itu. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia buat untuk menarik perlahan dagu taehyung untuk mendekatkan bibir mereka. Dan akhirnya…

CUP

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi. Hanya menempel. Dan saat hoseok membuka matanya ia melihat taehyung memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak menangis seperti tadi sore. Muncul lah keberanian hoseok untuk melumat pelan bibir manis itu. Dan sangat tidak disangka, taehyung membalas ciuman itu dan melumat balik bibir hoseok. Sebenarnya hoseok kaget, tapi ia senang. Ternyata kekasihnya sudah tidak polos lagi. Kau berhasil Jung Hoseok!

Setelah dikira mereka sama-sama masih ingin hidup dengan menghirup oksigen, akhirnya tautan itu terlepas. Mereka mengambil nafas.

"ehem.." hoseok berdehem. "umm tae, orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota dan tinggal aku sendiri dirumah.." ia menggantungkan kata-katanya. Taehyung tetap diam dengan semu merah di pipinya. Dia menatap polos wajah hoseok yang manampilkan smirknya yang menggoda. " Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di dalam?"

.

.

.

END.

aku akan update 2 oneshoot kali ini. jadi kalian bisa langsung klik next. tapi sebelum itu, kalian kasih review di oneshoot ini dulu yaaa? /puppyeyes/? /plakk oke terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian yg berharaga untuk baca ff gaje ini xD


	3. Chapter 3

ini oneshoot selanjutnya~ aku tahu ini bukan ulang tahunnya taetae xD sebenarnya aku mau publish ini pas ulang tahunnya dia. tapi apa daya aku belum punya akun ffn jadi ya baru bisa sekarang deh kkkk xD dan judul ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu beast yang 12 30. pada tau lagunya gak? kebetulan judulnya sama kayak tanggal ultahnya taetae jadi kepikiran bikin ff deh ehehe. oke, happy reading yea~

VHOPE EVERYWHERE

.

.

.

.

12 30

Sebuah ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas berdering. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Dan sedangkan Kim Taehyung sang pemilik ponsel itu sedang tidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya. Sambil sesekali mendengkur. Ponsel itu terus berdering hingga taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendesah kesal. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya di tengah malam ini?

"eungh..siapa sih? Kenapa menelpon tengah malam begini? Sungguh tidak sopan." Gumamnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera di layar itu asal tanpa mengetahui nama kontak yang memanggilnya. Nama kontak itu bertuliskan 'kuda tampan Hosiki hyung' jika kalian ingin tahu. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"halo?"

"…"

"ha? Ruang tamu? Kau ini siapa?"

"…"

"baiklah baik. Tunggu sebentar."

Taehyung turun dari ranjang nyamannya dan mulai berjalan agak sempoyongan karna memang nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Dengan sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya agar pandangannya bisa jelas. Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya dan…

PREEEETTTT

PLOTAK

"YEAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAETAE!"

Taehyung mendelik. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Melihat banyak orang dihadapannya saat ini dengan memakai topi kerucut berwarna biru muda dan seseorang yang posisinya tepat dihadapannya sedang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lumeran coklat yang menyelimuti kue itu, tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALIEN' dari selai strawberry dan lilin angka dengan api yang menyala diatasnya yang menancap diatas kue itu. Angka 20.

"woah…" matanya berbinar dan mulutnya menganga kagum. Dan kemudian ia melihat seseorang, ehem kekasihnya, yang tersenyum cerah di hadapannya. Taehyung nyengir menunjukkan senyum segiempat-nya yang terlihat sangat manis menurut orang dihadapannya saat ini.

"astaga..kalian membuatku terharu..sempat-sempatnya kalian memberiku kejutan di tengah malam seperti ini.." ucapnya kagum dan matanya juga agak berkaca-kaca. Namun orang-orang di sekitarnya ini hanya saling menatap bingung.

"tapi sayang, ini masih jam 11 siang.." gumam seseorang di hadapannya yang bernama Jung Hoseok. Taehyung hanya menatap Hoseok bingung. Kemudian ia menoleh kea rah kamarnya yang masih terbuka dan memandang jendela kamarnya dari jauh.

"masih terang.." gumamnya pelan. Ia menoleh kembali pada sekumpulan orang dihadapannya dan menunjukkan rectangle smile-nya.

"hehehe masih siang ya.." ucapnya agak malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang agak gatal itu.

"sudah-sudah sekarang kita mulai acaranya! Woohoo~" seorang laki-laki bergigi kelinci yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu langsung menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera duduk di sofa dan diikuti oleh orang-orang lain yang juga berada disini tadi.

"ayo tae! Ucapkan wish-mu dan tiup lilinnya!" Jimin menginturepsi Taehyung untuk segera meniup lilinnya. "baiklah.." dengan tangan yang mengatup di depan dada, mata terpejam, dan jangan lupa senyum manisnya yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik Taehyung berdoa lalu ia membuka matanya dan langsung meniup lilin dengan angka 20 di kuenya. Riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan pun pecah. Kemudian kakak Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, memberikan pisau kue untuk memotong kue itu dan memberikannya ke orang pertama yang Taehyung kehendaki untuk menerimanya. Dengan hati-hati Taehyung memotong kue tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas piring kertas lalu memberikan kue itu kepada seorang laki-laki disampingnya.

"ini untuk Hoseokie hyung~" yang dipanggil Hoseokie pun menerima kue itu dan mengucapkan "terima kasih sayang~" lalu mengecup kening Taehyung sekilas. Taehyung kembali memotong kuenya. Kue kedua untuk kakaknya, Jin. Kue ketiga untuk Jungkook, lalu Jimin, Yoongi dan yang terakhir ia berikan pada Namjoon, kekasih kakaknya.

"hei, kenapa aku terakhir?" protes Namjoon karena mendapat potongan kue terakhir dari Taehyung.

"sudah untung dikasih." Ucap Taehyung dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Namjoon.

"haha. Sabar sayang." Ucap Jin mencoba untuk menenangkan Namjoon. "oh iya. Tadi aku sudah masakan banyak makanan. Setelah acara memakan kue ini kita makan besar!" ucap Jin dan disambut sorakan gembira dari semua manusia yang ada disana. Dan, yah sekarang mereka sedang berada di meja makan dan memulai makan besar. Begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji disana. Mereka mulai makan dengan sesekali melontarkan lelucon dan membuat gelak tawa menggema di ruangan tersebut. Sampai kemudian Hoseok menerima telepon dari Noona-nya.

"halo? Ada apa noona?"

"…"

"aish..apa harus sekarang? Aku sedang ada acara."

"…"

"oh ayolah. Memangnya tidak bisa ditunda dulu?"

"…"

"baiklah baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu sebentar."

Hoseok menutup sambungan itu sepihak. Dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal ia memandang Taehyung. Taehyung hanya memandang balik Hoseok dengan muka blank-nya. Hoseok menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai berkata.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. Noona memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke stasiun." Ucap Hoseok dengan penuh sesal. Ia menatap Taehyung yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"it's ok hyung. Tapi kau harus janji, nanti malam akan ada makan malam romantis untuk kita berdua." Pinta Taehyung sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Taehyung tersenyum puas menerima jawaban dari Hoseok. Kemudian melepaskan tautan jari kelingking mereka.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam sayang." Pamit Hoseok. Sebelumnya ia mencium sekilas bibir manis Taehyung dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan keluar. Hoseok sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini.

"Jin hyung~ aku mau sup nya lagi~" pinta Jungkook memecahkan keheningan sejenak. Ia menyodorkan mangkuknya dan diterima oleh Jin untuk diisi kembali.

"tunggu. Kalian tidak membawa kado untukku?" ucap Taehyung kemudian yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya saling memandang dengan tatapan 'bagaimana ini?'. Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah.

"aku tau kalian tidak pernah mau mengeluarkan uang sedikit saja untuk memberiku kado." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian semuanya tertawa, kecuali Taehyung.

"yak. Kenapa malah tertawa?!" Taehyung makin kesal sekarang. Bukannya diberi kado tapi malah ditertawakan. Kerabat macam apa mereka itu.

"kami sudah memberimu kado. Lihat saja di kamarmu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya saat kau bangun tadi." Terang Yoongi. Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya menatap laki-laki manis yang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya, Jimin.

"benarkah?!" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian Taehyung langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Bisa didengar dari ruang makan ini Taehyung memekik kegirangan. Mungkin setelah melihat tumpukan kotak besar, kecil, sedang yang berada di kamarnya. Mereka memang meletakkan ini dikamar Taehyung saat ia sedang tidur. Lalu mereka keluar dan membuat kejutan untuk Taehyung. Orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan ini hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. sesaat setelah itu ponsel Taehyung yang berada di meja makan berbunyi. Sedangkan pemiliknya masih sibuk di kamar ditemani Jungkook dan Jimin yang entah kapan mereka menyusul Taehyung untuk melihat kado-kado tersebut. Jin melirik ponsel Taehyung dan mengangkatnya panggilan itu.

"ya Hoseok-ah? Ada apa?"

"…"

"apa?! Tunggu, kau ini siapa?"

"…"

"Ya Tuhan.. baiklah. Kami akan segera kesana. Sms ke nomor ini alamat rumah sakitnya."

"…"

Jin langsung menutup panggilannya. Wajahnya panik. Namjoon yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. "hei, tenanglah. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hoseok kecelakaan." Jawab Jin singkat. Namjoon dan Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung memekik "apa?!" mendengar suara berisik dari ruang makan, Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook langsung keluar dan yang paling muda bertanya.

"ada apa hyung? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Jin, Namjoon dan Yoongi melihat kearah mereka terutama Taehyung. Jin melangkah mendekati Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"tae, aku mohon kau harus kuat mendengar ini." Ucap Jin dengan nada yang agak bergetar. Taehyung hanya memandang Jin bingung. Jin mengehela nafasnya dan mulai berkata lagi. "Hoseok kecelakaan."

Mendengar itu spontan Taehyung langsung tertawa. Semua dibuat bingung dengan ekspresi Taehyung. Kenapa dia malah tertawa mengetahui kekasihnya kecelakaan?

"hahahaha. Kalian ini mau mengerjaiku ya? Sudahlah, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua kejutan dan kado-kado dari kalian. Apalagi kado dari Hoseok hyung ini." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat boneka singa yang kemarin pernah diminta Taehyung.

"aku tidak bercanda tae! Lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui kebenarannya." Ucap Jin kemudian. Tidak perlu waktu 5 menit mereka sudah bersiap dan berangkat menuju rumah sakit yang sudah di sms tadi. Cukup lama memang perjalanan dari rumah Taehyung menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan Taehyung hanya diam melihat jalanan dari dalam kaca mobil sambil memeluk boneka singa pemberian Hoseok. Ia masih bingung dengan ini. Entah ini sungguhan atau hanya candaan mereka untuk memberi Taehyung kejutan.

45 menit kemudian mereka sampai. Namjoon langsung menanyakan pada suster yang berada di depan dimana letak ruangan atas nama pasien 'Jung Hoseok'. Suster itu mengatakan Hoseok berada di UGD. Mereka langsung melesat menuju UGD. 1 jam menunggu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan bertanya pada dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan Hoseok hyung dokter?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar karena sebenarnya ia juga menahan tangis dari tadi.

"saya sungguh menyesal mengatakan ini. Tapi benturan di kepalanya sangat hebat. Kami akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menolongnya. Untuk saat ini…" dokter itu menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan penuh penyesalan. Taehyung menunggu lanjutan perkataan dokter itu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"dia koma." Ucap dokter itu singkat. Taehyung dan yang lain membulatkan matanya. Tangan dan kaki Taehyung melemas. Boneka yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu lepas dan jatuh menimpa lantai dingin rumah sakit. Kakinya bergetar. Ia jatuh dengan lututnya yang menimpa lantai. Punggungnya bergetar. Taehyung menangis hebat saat itu. Dia terus meraung-raung memanggil nama Hoseok. Mungkin ini kejutan yang diberi Tuhan untuk Taehyung.

30 Desember 2014 pukul 12.30 KST

.

.

.

.

.

"hyung.." panggil Taehyung pada seseorang didepannya yang sedang berbaring menutup matanya dengan berbagai alat bantuan kehidupan yang terpasang di kepala dan tangannya. Taehyung menatap nanar laki-laki itu.

"hari ini ulang tahunku.. kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku?" ucap taehyung lemas. Tangan kananannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi tangan orang itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memeluk erat boneka singa yang merupakan pemberian orang itu untuknya satu tahun lalu. Tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh dari matanya dan menggenangi pipi mulusnya. Taehyung menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan diluar, Jin melihat Taehyung dari kaca yang terdapat pada tengah-tengah pintu masuk ruang tersebut. Ia kasihan melihat Taehyung yang sehari-harinya murung dan cenderung terus diam semenjak kejadian satu tahun lalu. Namjoon mendekati Jin dan merangkul pundaknya sambil mengusapnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jin melihat Taehyung sedikit panik. Jin langsung membuka pintu dan masuk mendekati Taehyung. Namjoon mengekor di belakanganya

"ada apa tae?" tanya Jin ikutan panik.

"tangan Hoseok hyung bergerak hyung! Sungguh aku tadi merasakannya!" ucap Taehyung panik dan senang mengetahui ada pergerakan dari kekasihnya yang sudah 1 tahun koma. Namjoon langsung keluar bermaksud memanggil dokter. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama dokter itu datang dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Hoseok. Seorang perawat menginturepsi Taehyung dan Jin untuk keluar sebentar sementara dokter memeriksa keadaan Hoseok. Mereka berdua menurut dan kemudian keluar. Selama menunggu diluar, Taehyung tidak bisa tenang. Ia duduk, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir sambil terus menggumamkan nama Hoseok.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter keluar dengan senyum yang merekah. Taehyung tanpa basa basi langsung menanyakan keadaan Hoseok.

"dia sadar." Ucap dokter itu singkat namun masih dengan senyuman yang memberi harapan. Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya. Air mata bahagia jatuh dari matanya. Ia langsung melesat memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Hoseok yang sudah membuka matanya dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman walaupun harus tertutupi oleh alat bantu pernapasan yang Hoseok gunakan.

"hyung!" pekik Taehyung girang. Ia langsung berlari mendekati Hoseok dan memeluk erat kekasihnya yang masih terbaring itu. Hoseok juga membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengelus surai coklat Taehyung. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan Taehyung melepaskannya dan menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

"aku senang kau sudah sadar hyung. Kesadaranmu adalah kado terindah yang pernah aku terima."

Hoseok berpikir sejenak. Terakhir yang ia ingat, ia sedang dirumah Taehyung merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya itu lalu berpamitan untuk pergi untuk mengantarkan noona-nya. Setelah itu Hoseok tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" suara itu datang dari Hoseok. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mulut itu kembali berbicara dengan suara khasnya.

"1 tahun hyung. Kau tega meninggalkanku selama itu. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja saat itu."

"maaf sayang. Sekarang aku sudah disini bersamamu. Selamanya kita akan bersama. Selamat ulang tahun tae."

30 Desember 2015 12.30 KST

.

.

.

.

END

gimana? nyesek gak? gak ya? ahaha aku emang gak begitu jado bikin yg nyesek2 xD

mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! INI MENJURUS KE RATED M!

Sick

.

.

.

Sinar matahari memasuki celah jendela kamar seorang pemuda yang sedang bergelung dalam selimutnya. Pemuda yang diktehui bernama Jung Hoseok tersebut sedikit terganggu dengan biasan cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya. Merasa terganggu, kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena silauan sinar matahari yang masuk.

"hoaamm..." Hoseok menguap mengerjapkan matanya untuk kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan ke dapur sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang terbalut boxer hijau favoritenya.

Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kulkas terdapat notes kecil yang tertempel pada pintu.

'Hyung, aku main ke rumah Mingyu bersama Junhoe dan juga Yugyeom. Di kulkasmu tidak ada bahan makanan sedikit pun. Jadi aku tidak membuat sarapan. Istirahat yang benar, hyung. Get well soon. –Jungkook.'

Hoseok tersenyum tipis membaca notes tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol yang berisi air putih dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis dan meletakkan botol itu di meja makan. Sepertinya ia kekurangan cairan karena seharian kemarin ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari ranjang karena flu yang di deritanya.

"Aku lapar..." Gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian mencoba membuka semua lemari yang ada di dapur. Ketika membuka lemari terakhir wajahnya langsung sumringah. Di dalam lemari tersebut ada sebuah cup ramen yang belum tersentuh. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil ramen tersebut dan membuatnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit ramen buatannya sudah jadi. Matanya berbinar melihat hasil karyanya membuat ramen. Segera menyumpit ramen itu dan ditiupnya pelan-pelan karena masih panas. Baru saja ia hendak melahap ramen itu seseorang datang dan mengagetkannya.

"HYUNG!"

Spontan ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Sialnya, sumpit itu menyenggol cup ramennya dan berakhir tumpah. Ia hanya menatap ramen tumpahnya dengan pandangan memelas. Tidak menggubris seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam saat ini disampingnya.

"Hyung! Kau ini sedang sakit! Kenapa makan ramen huh?! Kan aku sudah mengirimimu pesan tadi. Aku akan kemari membawa makanan. Tidak bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Bla bla bla..."

Hoseok jengah mendengar omelan kekasihnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah Taehyung―kekasihnya―dengan malas. Kemudian ia berdiri hendak menghentikan ocehan kekasih aliennya itu.

"Hey." Suara Hoseok sedikit membentak.

"Apa?!" Taehyung pun tak kalah garang menjawabnya.

Kemudian seringaian mengerikan terpampang di bibir Hoseok. Taehyung yang melihat seringaian itu mendadak menjadi gagap dan merasa akan diterkam seekor kuda liar yang pernah hadir di mimpi buruknya.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?" Tanya Taehyung agak terbata. Bukannya menjawab, justru seringaian Hoseok makin melebar dan terkesan creepy.

Baru saja Taehyung membuka mulutnya hendak bicara lagi, namun tangan Hoseok lebih dulu menarik pinggang Taehyung untuk mendekat. Dan sekarang tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tubuh mereka berdempetan. Taehyung shock dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari kekasih kuda liarnya itu. Matanya membola terkejut. Detik berikutnya Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka bersemu merah. Taehyung tidak berani menatap Hoseok jika sifat pervert kekasihnya ini kumat. Terlalu menggoda sekaligus mengerikan menurutnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Hoseok lebih mendekatkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher milik Taehyung. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang khas dari kekasihnya itu. Taehyung hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak ada suara ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hoseok mulai mengecupi leher Taehyung. Hanya kecupan biasa tanpa tanda khusus. kemudian Hoseok menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Taehyung.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu hm?" Gumam Hoseok dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat dan―ehm―seksi.

"B-baru kemarin kau sakit." Jawab Taehyung terbata.

"Seharian kemarin, ya? Cuma sehari tapi rasanya seperti aku tidak menyentuhmu setahun." Ucapnya sambil menciumi bahu Taehyung yang terbalut kaos dan cardigan tipisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi, hyung. Sepertinya kau masih demam." Alibi Taehyung agar ia tidak dalam bahaya nantinya.

"Makanya obati aku." Rengek Hoseok seperti anak kecil yang sedang pilek.

"Bukannya obatmu ada di kamar hyung?" ucap Taehyung was-was. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa maksud Hoseok dengan 'mengobatinya'. Tapi ia pura-pura bodoh saja agar ia selamat.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Taehyung dalam. Taehyung pun juga menatapnya. Sebelah tangan Hoseok yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik pelan dagu Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengecup dan menciumi bibir pink manis milik Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan juga membalas ciuman Hoseok. Tangannya melingkar di leher Hoseok. Sebenarnya Taehyung juga merindukan 'hal ini' dari Hoseok. Tapi ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Hoseok agar kekasihnya ini cepat sembuh.

Lalu mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Awalnya lumatan itu lembut, namun sepertinya Hoseok sudah tidak sabaran. Ia melumat bibir Taehyung agak kasar dan membuat Taehyung meloloskan desahan tertahannya. Hoseok yang mendengar desahan menggoda milik Taehyung pun makin menjadi.

Tangan yang semulanya melingkar di pinggang ramping Taehyung, kini perlahan turun meraba dua bongkahan kenyal milik Taehyung yang masih tertutupi celana penjangnya. Merasa pantatnya disentuh, Taehyung mencoba mendorong Hoseok agak menjauh untuk menahannya. Namun kekuatan Hoseok lebih kuat. Bahkan sekarang Hoseok mulai meremas bongkahan kenyal itu sedang mulut mereka masih terpagut.

"a-anghh.." Taehyung mendesah lagi. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan itu menjadi kesempatan Hoseok untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulu Taehyung. Mengabsen gigi putih milik Taehyung dan menautkan lidah mereka. Sesekali Hoseok menjilati bibir bawah Taehyung. Saking panasnya ciuman mereka, sampai-sampai air liur turun perlahan dari mulut mereka.

Taehyung sesak. Ia memukul pelan bahu Hoseok dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Keduanya terengah. Hoseok menyeka air liur di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Gumamnya lalu memeluk Taehyung lebih erat. Taehyung pun juga memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Hoseok mulai menciumi leher Taehyung lagi. Taehyung yang sudah mulai terbawa suasana hanya pasrah atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Ia jenjangkan leher mulusnya agar Hoseok lebih leluasa menjelajahi salah satu bagian sensitif Taehyung.

"A-ahh..hyunghh,," Desahnya lagi-lagi ketika Hoseok menggigit lehernya dan membuat bercak keunguan disana. Sebenarnya Hoseok ingin membuat tanda kepemilikan yang banyak disana, hanya saja―

"Aku pulang ~"

ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Spontan Taehyung langsung membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Hoseok kuat-kuat sampai pantat kekasihnya itu mencium lantai dapur yang dingin.

"Shit. Argh!" Umpatnya seraya mengelus pantatnya yang nyeri akibat mencium lantai. Taehyung hanya diam memandanginya dengan shock, kemudian Jungkook menghampiri mereka.

"Astaga Hoseok hyung!" Jungkook memperhatikan Hoseok yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus pantat malangnya.

"Kenapa cuma lihat? Bantu aku berdiri!" Bentak Hoseok yang masih merasakan nyeri di pantatnya. Spontan Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung membantu Hoseok berdiri dan membawanya untuk berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Jungkook duduk di kusi sebelah kiri Hoseok dan Taehyung di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau kalau belum sehat jangan bertingkah dulu hyung." Ucap Jungkook menasihati.

"Ya. Jungkook benar." Balas Taehyung menyetujui nasihat Jungkook. Hoseok tidak menggubris keduanya. Ia sedari tadi hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung, apa kau bawa makanan? Biasanya jika kau kemari membawa makanan hehe." Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan memperlihatkan senyuman kelincinya.

"Ah ya. Aku membawa makanan. Kau juga belum makan Kook-ah?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat wajah Jungkook seperti orang yang kelaparan. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Jungkook agak emnyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari―

"Lehermu kenapa hyung?"

leher Taehyung.

Spontan Taehyung langsung menutupi lehernya yang terdapat bekas gigitan kuda liar yang sedang berbaring menutup matanya sambil menyunggingkan smirknya.

"I-ini? Tadi malam dirumahku banyak nyamuk. Jadi ya beginilah. Haha." Bohong Taehyung. Jungkook yang memang dasarnya masih polos tidak tau apa-apa hanya mangut-mangut. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah mengumpati kekasihnya dalam hati 'sialan kau Jung kuda!'

FIN.

gimana pemirsah? baru pertama kali ini aku bikin yang menjurus ke rated m :v bagus gak? kalo menurut aku ini rated m gagal :'v ayo ripiuw ~ pengen tau hasil saya memuaakan(?) kalian apa gak wahai readers yang minta rated m :'v

see ya in next story! paipai~!


End file.
